First Kiss
by luved247
Summary: Draco/pansy until something *wink wink* happens and it becomes a Draco/Harry! YAY *clap*


First Kiss

Draco pulled Pansy into a searing kiss. He may not like her but man, she was one hell of a lover. Draco let out a groan. Man that woman had a marvelous mouth, even though she used it to talk and annoy people a little too much. More people would probably like her if she put her mouth to this use

Pansy continued to lick and suck on Draco's cock. Little moans of ecstasy were being muttered by Draco. "I'm gonna cum-" He moaned as the liquid poured out of him as he hit his climax point. "H- Harry!"

Pansy's face came back up to face Draco's, "W- what did you just say!?" Draco was worried, she rarely used that tone with him, he mumbled nothing and hoped she would believe him. "Did you yell out POTTER"S name!?" Oh god, he was going to get it...

"What! No, that's absurd Pansy, Dahling... heh heh"

"Ooh! Everybody, and I mean everybody will hear about this one Malfoy!" Pansy stormed off the bed, this had probably sent her off the edge, her face was a shocking red and her eyes were popping slightly, Draco even wondered why she hadn't spontaneously combusted from anger or something yet... "I'll get you my pretty! And your little lover too!"

Draco just stared in amazement. How the hell had that all happened so quickly? Everything was going fine until he- he yelled out POTTER"S name for merlin's sake! Out of all the random names he could've called out it just happened to be the most annoying person in the world... His subconscious snickered (you like him, admit it)! Draco pondered on that thought... no he didn't like like Potter... But then again you couldn't admit there wasn't some heat between them. I mean what other result would you expect to get after six years of animosity between them. He let out a groan of frustration, there was no way he would live this down if Pansy actually went through with it. Draco shivered, what would Potter's reaction be? He let his head fall back on the pillow with a thud. Maybe this was just an awful dream, maybe, hopefully, it would all be over tomorrow. Draco buried his face into the pillow and fell asleep.

Next Morning

"Holy salazar!" Draco jumped out of his bed. Breakfast was almost over and he had just woken up! Moving as fast as he could, Draco got his clothes on a nd pulled a brush through his hair a few times.

Panting, he ran into the Great Hall only to have all eyes cling to him immediately.

last night's events just popped back into his head, Oh god, she wouldn't, draco pleaded in his mind. Seeing the realization hit Draco's face. Pansy used it as her cue. She cleared her throat lightly reminding draco, and probably everyone else of last year's disaster with Umbridge. She marched up to the front of the Great hall. "Everyone, I have some interesting information that might be useful to you if you have a grudge against that man over there!" She dramatically pointed a menacing finger towards Draco. Ron filled with glee and began to listen more intensely now.

Pansy carefully looked around the room and pointed her wand at her head. A thin whisp was extracted and her smile grew wider. She whispered an incantation and the whisp stretched creating some sort of screen resembling a television. Draco's eyes widened in horror, oh no, she wouldn't dare!!

Yet unfortunately, she did. The screen lit up to reveal a half naked Draco and pansy (not showing too much of course because there were teachers and younger students). The on screen malfoy softly moaned out Harry's name. All four houses turned to stare at Draco, moths open.

"It's a lie! Didn't really happen!" draco squealed as he ran out of the hall, stopping to collapse beside a wall. He put his head in his hands and let out a cry of annoyance, anger and frustration.

Draco's head popped up as he heard footsteps approaching. It was the last person he wanted to see right now, Harry Potter. "Hey Malfoy?" Harry cautiously approached.

"What do you want Pothead?" Draco sighed inwardly at the lame insult.

"Nothing- Just wondering about what I saw today," Draco raised an eyebrow, "Do you like me Malfoy?" Draco was taken aback by the words and by the softness in which they were spoken, yet he didn't say anything.

Harry took Draco's silence as a yes and gently pressed his lips to the other boy's.

Draco's eyes widened. This was NOT happening. He wanted to pull away but found out that he couldn't. His body reduced to jelly under Harry's touch and he moaned into the kiss, finally responding. This was all so wrong, yet, why did it feel so good, so right...?


End file.
